Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds
Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds es un juego de ETR construido en el motor de Age of Empires II. Estilo de Juego El jugador controla una raza y la dirige a través de cuatro “niveles tecnológicos”. El juego comienza en el primer nivel, donde están disponibles pocos edificios y unidades. Después de un corto plazo, el usuario gana la capacidad de avanzar al segundo nivel (no a pequeño costo), donde un mayor número de mejoras, edificios y unidades llegan a estar disponibles. La edad próxima es el tercer nivel, y finalmente el cuarto nivel. El jugador controla directamente a los trabajadores (generalmente droides), y puede ordenarles construir edificios, recoger recursos, y ataque. Hay cuatro tipos de recursos, todos ellos son necesarios: Carbono (madera, diamantes), alimento (fruta muja, pescado, carne o granjas), Cristales Nova, y Mineral. A menudo, una de las dificultades de cierto escenario o mapa es que es un tipo de recurso falte, forzando a los jugadores a ajustarse a esta escasez. thumb|right|151px|Arbustos de fruta muja El juego original viene con seis campañas, y la expansión agrega dos más, que reflejan algunos acontecimientos en historia. Hay también una opción estándar de juego, que coloca a un jugador contra un número de jugadores del sistema de la computadora para obtener el control del mapa. El objetivo generalmente en juegos estándares es derrotar a tus enemigos y forzarlos rendirse, pero también existen otros objetivos como el de proteger un edificio o una construcción especial. En el modo multijugador, hasta ocho jugadores compiten por la dominación del mapa, puede ser o no en línea. Hay también un modo Editor de escenario, este permite al jugador crear su propia escenario y campaña. En este modo, los jugadores pueden unidades y construcciones que no están disponibles en el modo de un jugador, por ejemplo, los jugadores pueden insertar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y algunos otros héroes no disponibles en la campaña para un jugador. Tecnología [[Archivo:Star_wars_galactic_battlegrounds_01.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Trabajo artístico de la primera entrega de Star Wars: Galáctic Battlegrounds]] Para adquirir tecnología, el jugador debe primero construir edificios. Cada edificio ofrece una gama de tecnología que puede ser investigada, por cierto precio. Las tecnologías se construyen una sobre otra. Mientras mas tecnologías se investigan, una gama más amplia de edificios y unidades llegan a estar disponibles. Las tecnologías pueden beneficiar a las unidades militares (quizás aumentando sus cualidades de defensa), unidades civiles (los trabajadores/los droides pueden beneficiarse de las tecnologías que hacen más eficaz la caza, etc), o edificios (por ejemplo, investigando la tecnología que permite que los edificios y las torretas ataquen a las unidades enemigas en su base). Las tecnologías varían enormemente en ventajas y costos. En el juego, la tecnología desempeña un papel central. Rápidamente en el juego, los jugadores deben determinar constantemente sus prioridades y decidir si usar los escasos recursos para: crear nuevas unidades, el aumento de unidades existentes, o investigar para avanzar al nivel tecnológico próximo. Demasiado énfasis en investigar tecnología y moverse entre los niveles tecnológicos sin crear mano de obra, puede dejar a un ejército vulnerable al ataque enemigo. Por otra parte, poniendo recursos en una población grande a expensas del progreso, puede conducir a la derrota si el enemigo ha progresado y puede tener un ejercito pequeño pero de mayor fuerza de ataque. Seleccionar qué tecnologías se van a investigar es también vital en la estrategia militar. Por ejemplo, puede ser que elijas investigar el nivel siguiente (que abre más tecnologías y habilidades), que tomaría tiempo y recursos pero te permitiría crear unidades guerreras más sofisticadas - o puedes permanecer en una edad más baja y utilizar los mismos recursos para construir rápidamente una gran cantidad de unidades guerreras básicas. El coste y el número de tecnologías aumentan a través de los niveles. Por ejemplo, las tecnologías del primer nivel cuestan cerca de 100-150 recursos mientras que los del cuarto nivel cuestan entre 700 y 1500 recursos. Monumentos y holocrones thumb|left|50px Los holocrones son artículos especiales que están dispersos a lo largo del mapa, y solo pueden ser recogidos por los Jedi o los Sith. Los Jedi o los Sith que tomen los holocrones no podrán atacar ni defenderse de los ataques Una vez colocados dentro de un Templo Jedi o un Templo Sith un holocrón comienza a generar cristales nova gratis para la civilización que lo posee (Esto refleja la realidad histórica del poder y la influencia de los que poseen conocimiento). Para capturar un holocrón de un templo enemigo, el templo debe necesariamente destruido. El holocrón será entonces expulsado de modo que el jugador pueda capturarlo con un Jedi o Sith. Es posible colocar como condición de victoria el recolectar todos los holocrones en juego, o construir un monumento. Este es el caso de varios escenarios de campaña. Para ganar, todos los holocrones deben permanecer capturados por un período tiempo ininterrumpido específico (generalmente 200 días del juego). Debe ser observado que, los holocrones tienen una función similar, a las reliquias de Age of Empires, porque ambos se almacenan en templos, y generan recursos: Cristales Nova y oro, respectivamente. thumb|Un Monumento imperial. Los monumentos son estructuras masivas que requieren cantidades grandes de recursos y tiempo para se construidos. Si un jugador termina un monumento, y se mantiene en pie por un período tiempo ininterrumpido (400 días del juego), gana automáticamente. Cada civilización tiene su propio monumento (típicamente un trabajo famoso de arquitectura histórica). Trama El juego original tiene seis campañas. Algunas de las misiones representan batallas reales de las películas, como la Batalla de Hoth. *La primer campaña (tutorial) se centra en Chewbacca, su primo Shoran y Attichitcuk, padre de Chewbacca, y su misión para librar Alaris Prime de de la Federación de Comercio. Eres guiado a través del tutorial por Qui-Gon Jinn **Primera Batalla de Alaris Prime thumb|175px|Droides de la Federación en las afueras de Harte Secur. *La siguiente campaña tomada del Episodio I es de la Federación de Comercio. Sigue a OOM-9 el el líder del ejercito droide de la Federación. **Invasión de Naboo ***Asedios en Naboo ***Primera Batalla de Theed ***Batalla de los Pantanos de Naboo ***Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes (No canónica) thumb|Establecimiento Gungan. *La tercer campaña pertenece a los gungan centrada alrededor del Jefe Gallo primero y posteriormente en el Jefe Rugor Nass, líder de los gungan durante el tiempo del Episodio I. **Guerra de las Tribus Gungan ***Batalla de Otoh Sancture ***Batalla de las Ciudades del Bosque ***Batalla de Battle of Spearhead **Invasión de Naboo ***Batalla de Spinnaker ***Batalla de Harte Secur Expansión: Campañas Clon Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns es un paquete de expansión lanzado poco antes del estreno cinematográfico de [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]]. Introduce dos civilizaciones más que son seleccionables además de otras dos campañas más: Una de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y otra de la República Galáctica. También se agregaron nuevas características y actualizaciones al cuerpo del juego que afectan todas las campañas. thumb|Sev'rance Tann se encuentra con [[Boorka el hutt antes de la Primera Batalla de Tatooine.]] *En la campaña separatista el héroe con el que se juega es Sev'rance Tann y el Conde Dooku es tu guía. Tu meta es capturar las plantas de energía de la República Galáctica de modo que puedas mantener Coruscant como rehén. **Batalla de Geonosis **Primera Batalla de Tatooine **Batalla de Eredenn **Primera Batalla de Alaris Prime **Primera Batalla de Sarapin thumb|La [[Segunda Batalla de Sarapin.]] *En la campaña de la República Galáctica, Mace Windu te indica qué hacer al controlar a Echuu Shen-Jon, un Jedi que conoces durante la campaña rebelde. Tu meta es retomar las plataformas de energía. **Batalla de Geonosis **Segunda Batalla de Sarapin **Segunda Batalla de Tatooine **Batalla de Aereen **Batalla de Krant **Liberación de Coruscant (Misión Bonus como la Nueva República) La expansión añade más unidades como el Diezmador, los Cruceros aéreos, y más. Últimas misiones *La cuarta campaña del juego estándar (sin la expansión) es la campaña del Imperio Galáctico. Darth Vader es el personaje principal en esta campaña y los eventos toman lugar justo antes y durante el Episodio V. **Quinta Batalla de Yavin IV **Campaña de Reytha **Batalla de Zaloriis **Batalla de Hoth **Subyugación de Bespin **Batalla de Endor (No canónica) *La quinta Campaña es la campaña de la Alianza Rebelde/Nueva República. Tus principales personajes en esta ocasión varían de nivel a nivel primordialmente entre Leia Organa y Luke SkyWalker. Los eventos de esta campaña van más allá de lo abarcado por las películas. **Guerra Civil Krantiana **Batalla de Hoth **Batalla de Endor **Batalla de los Asteroides de seda *La sexta y última campaña es la campaña wookiee. Esta campaña toma lugar después de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. Durante el tiempo en el que los remanentes imperiales tratan de mantener al Imperio junto, y han atacado Kashyyyk. Los principales personajes de esta campaña son Han Solo y Chewbacca. Attichitcuk, Lando Calrissian, Shoran y Luke Skywalker también aparecen. **Liberación de Kashyyyk **Liberación de Kessel *El Realengo Naboo aparece en las campañas de la Federación de Comercio y Gungan pero no tiene una campaña propia. Como sea, son jugables en los demás modos de juego. Lista de Unidades Nota: Unidades separadas con comas significan diferentes versiones de la misma unidad. Imperio Galáctico thumb|[[ASP-7, el robot de trabajo base del imperio]] *Centro de tropas **Soldado Recluta, Soldado de asalto, Soldado pesado, Soldado repetidor **Soldado montado(Dewback), Soldado montado pesado, Soldado montado avanzado **Soldado Granadero **Soldado anti-aéreo *Fábrica de automoción **Moto deslizadora **AT-PT, AT-PT pesado **AT-ST ligero, AT-ST **AT-AT *Astillero **Trainera utilitaria **Fragata ligera, Fragata, Fragata avanzada **Transporte Imperial **Crucero imperial, Crucero pesado **Destructor imperial, Destructor pesado **Destructor anti-aéreo, Destructor anti-aéreo pesado *Fortaleza **Crucero Aéreo Imperial **Dark trooper fase 1, Dark trooper fase 2. **Cañón de choque *Centro de comando **2-1C **ASP-7 *Fábrica de Armas Pesadas **Artillería móvil, Artillería pesada **AT-AA, AT-AA pesado (antiaéreo) **Pummel imperial, Pummel imperial pesado *Base aérea **Lanzadera imperial (transporte aéreo) **Bombardero TIE, Bombadero TIE pesado, TIE Interdictor **Caza TIE, Interceptor TIE,Defensor TIE *Puerto espacial **Deslizador de carga imperial *Templo Sith **Aprendiz Sith, Lord Sith **Maestro Sith Especies *Rancor *Nerf *Fambaa *Kaadu *Gato tusk *Falumpaset *Dewback *Blurrg *Orray Planetas Las batallas toman lugar en los siguientes lugares. También disponible para misiones personalizadas. *Alaris Prime *Tatooine *Krant *Hanoon *Hoth *Yavin 4 *Aereen *Naboo *Sarapin *Eredenn Prime *Kessel *Geonosis *Bespin *Zaloriis *Reytha *Kaer Orbital Platform *Kashyyyk *Endor *Espacio, asteroides y campos de asteroides. Huevos de pascua thumb|[[Simon, el ewok asesino]] Algunos niveles presentan algunos huevos de pascua: En algunos lugares marginales y difíciles (como picos de montaña, o áreas detrás de árboles que tienen que ser cortados para poder revelarse), algunos personajes bien conocidos pueden ser encontrados si el jugador decide explorar las esquinas del mapa con unidades aéreas: *En Naboo hay lugares en donde puedes encontrar a Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi y a Jar Jar Binks a quienes puedes llevar a un bongo. *En Tatooine, C-3PO y R2-D2 pueden ser encontrados junto a una cápsula de escape. *Palpatine y Anakin Skywalker pueden ser encontrados cerca de un Templo Sith en una misión ubicada en Krant. *Jar Jar Binks puede ser visto entre los rascacielos de Coruscant. *Tatooine aparece en Kashyyyk en la primer campaña wookiee al extremo derecho de la pantalla. *En todas las misiones imperiales, Mara Jade puede ser encontrada en algún lugar del mapa, aunque esto requiere generalmente cheats y ella se aleja cuando es vista. Darth Vader algunas veces es oído decir ¿Que es esto? cuando el jugador localiza a Jade. *Simon y el Bongo Marauder aparecen cuando se activan ciertos cheats (véase abajo). *Uno de los taunts del juego es una parodia de la línea de Samuel L. Jackson en Pulp Fiction: "Los cerdos son animales asquerosos. Yo no como animales asquerosos". En el juego "cerdos" es cambiado por "banthas" *Un nivel secreto puede ser encontrado en la primer campaña wookiee; si el jugador avanza a el Nivel tecnológico 3, puede construir un caza, entonces debe llevarlo al extremo derecha del mapa. Esto revelara a Obi-Wan Kenobi y al Capitán Panaka y comezará una misión para rescatar a Padmé Amidala de los tusken. en una misión de los Gungan se puede ver en el sur del mapa a Luke Skywalker, Yoda y R2-D2. Trivia En el juego hay tres unidades llamadas Klaatu, Barada y Nikto, en referencia a la frase requerida para detener al robot Gort en la película de 1951 El día que paralizaron la Tierra. Crítica Los críticos creyeron que el juego demostró las limitaciones del motor, que no fue creado probablemente para los juegos de ciencia ficción: Los disparos de láser impactaban a menudo sus blancos aun cuando la unidad no apuntaba a ellos, y las proporciones (como en el caso de los AT-ATs o los rancors) eran poco realistas. Quizás, para contrarestar esta crítica estaban las muchas unidades y civilizaciones que el jugador podía elegir, muchas más que en Star Wars: Force Commander. Hay algunas inconsistencias en cuanto a las unidades de asalto en el juego. Por ejemplo, el soldado base de la Federación de Comercio es un droide de combate B1 y el soldado base de la Confederación es un superdroide de combate B2. Mientras que en realidad el B2 es una versión mejorada del B1, el juego los considera iguales. Cheats Mientras se esta jugando, presionar Enter para para abrir la pantalla de conversación. Escriba uno de los siguientes códigos y presione Enter de nuevo. (Nota: Algunos códigos necesitan que se seleccione una unidad para trabajar) Nota: Un asterisco (*) al final indica que el código solo es valido en la expansión ''Campañas Clon.'' *'forceexplore' - El mapa entero está explorado. *'forcesight' - Quita la niebla de guerra. *'forcebuild' - Construcciones, cosechas, y el tiempo de investigaciones es instantáneo (esto sucede en todos los equipos, incluido el enemigo). *'forcecarbon' - Obtinenes mil unidades de carbón. *'forcenova' - Obtinenes mil unidades de nova. *'forceore' - Obtienes mil unidadades de mineral. *'forcefood' - Obtienes mil unidades de comida. *'suddenly silenced' - Construcciones/torretas y unidades causan daño extra.* *'intensify the forward fire power' - Las unidades terrestres se vuelven mas fuertes.* *'the fighters are coming in too fast' - Aeronaves se vuelven mas rápidas.* *'most powerful jedi' - Jedi/Sith se vuelven mas fuertes.* *'the force is strong with this one' - Jedi/Sith convierten mas rápido.* *'tarkin' - Eliminar a todos los enemigos. *'darkside(1-8)' - Destruye una civilización especifica de acuerdo a su # (1-8). *'skywalker' - Ganar la batalla. *'that's no moon' - Obtener una Estrella de la Muerte.* *'imperial entanglements' - Obtener un Destructor estelar.* *'tantive IV' - Obtener una Corbeta Corelliana.* *'galactic upheaval' - Obtener un Decimator.* *'simonsays' - Obtener a Simon el Ewok Asesino. *'scaryneighbor' - Obtener un Bongo Marauder. Enlaces externos *Galactic Battlegrounds Official Site *Clone Campaigns Official Site *Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Heaven -''Sitio de descarga de modificaciones'' *Battlegrounds Wiki Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Mac Categoría:Videojuegos de 2001